


Common Ground

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, Kinkmeme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Terminal Illnesses, heroes/villains, old man sex, quiet desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/3498.html?thread=8620714#t8620714">prompt</a>.</p><p>Hollis meets Moloch out on the street one day and they swap stories about the old days until the conversation works around to Jacobi's cancer. Hollis takes him home to take care of him, and they grow closer, to the confusion and dismay of certain younger vigilantes. Rorschach doesn't trust Moloch, reformed or not, and Dan just doesn't want Hollis to be hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What did the doctor say?”

Those were probably the most painful, hopeful, terrified five words in a row anyone ever said. Edgar hadn’t expected Hollis to still be there when he got back and stared at him blankly before he dropped his eyes and begin taking his coat off. Hollis' heart sank. If it had been good news, he would’ve said so.

“Say something.”

“Inoperable.” 

“No.”

“Can’t say I’m thrilled either.”

“Well…” Hollis struggled for a word. “Options? What can you do?”

“There are other things to try,” Edgar admitted. He dropped down in a chair across from Hollis and sighed. “Not a lot of hope, but…” He trailed off and looked at his long, hypnotic fingers. “Some.” He didn’t look up at Hollis and neither said anything. The silence stretched out with the faint metallic click of the clock like a heartbeat in the background. The walls of the ratty little apartment seemed to bow inwards, like cheeks sucking the life out the lone occupant. It made Hollis’ skin crawl a little. 

“Come home with me,” he said suddenly. He got up and started putting on his jacket. Edgar blinked at him. “I won’t be able to sleep worrying about you. Your brain will probably be too busy to let you rest either. Come home with me. Let me fuss over some little things so you won’t have to.”

Edgar arched one of those satanic eyebrows. Hollis just looked back at him and maybe Edgar felt the despair closing in on him in the dingy walls too, because after a minute, he got up without a word and went to put a few things in a carryall. Some clothes, neatly folded, a Bible, and then there was hesitation. Edgar glanced at him and then almost shyly went to get a handful of toiletry items. He didn’t know how long he was actually being invited to stay, Hollis realized and smiled to put his mind at ease. 

Edgar didn’t look convinced and there was a resignation in his eyes that Hollis didn’t like at all. Where had all the flash and fire gone? The only man who had been able to charm the first Silk Spectre out of slapping him while slight-of-handing the bullets out of Mothman’s gun and dodging one of the Comedian’s berserker charges at the same time sighed like it didn’t even matter where he went or what happened to him and shuffled over to put his coat back on. There were still damp spots on the shoulders from the drizzle. 

He put it on like it would break in his hands, put on his hat, and gloves. There was something formal about it, like he was dressing himself for his own funeral and Hollis felt his skin squirm again. It was wrong. Everything about it just felt wrong. He took a deep breath and got a grip on himself. 

It was bad now, of course. They had both known he wasn’t well, but the news still was a blow. That was normal. Natural. Today was to reel and fear and fret and take what comfort they could. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow would be to hope and plan and take heart. They would be able to think more clearly tomorrow. Meanwhile, it would do them both good to not be alone. 

_And to get out of this hole_ , Hollis thought, opening the door for Edgar. The miserable gray weather outside felt fresh and bright after the recesses of the apartment. _I wouldn’t be surprised if it was living here that gave him the cancer in the first place_. He couldn’t say that out loud of course, but he did usher Edgar into the passenger seat like a gentleman and take them across town to his own place.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was the damnedest thing…” Nite Owl said for the third time. Rorschach had given up bristling at the language since his partner was entirely too rattled to even care about disapproval. He hadn’t shut up about it since they had met for patrol. 

Nite Owl had told about heading over to have the usual visit with Hollis. Rorschach hadn’t expected to see his partner tonight for that very reason. Dan had been startled to see a third person there, and even more so when Hollis had introduced Edgar Jacobi. Hollis had been careful not to say anything that would imply Dan’s secret identity, but Jacobi had always been wily and he had to know, and if he didn’t he surely did now… 

That had been unnerving enough, but then Dan had found out that Jacobi had been staying with Hollis and it seemed that arrangement would continue since Hollis had been badgering him to just forward his mail there rather than go get it every week. 

“Drugged?” Rorschach had asked. “Hypnotized?”

“I really don’t think so,” Nite Owl said. “You had to have seen it. They were…” He gestured uselessly. “Like…” He didn’t want to say what they were like, but apparently wasn’t able to come up with another description that did it justice, because he dropped his hands and almost whispered. “Like an old married couple.”

Rorschach had turned that over carefully before answering. Nite Owl described sitting awkwardly while they had their usual beer and sports on TV and all the time, Jacobi hadn’t tried anything. If anything, he seemed less at ease than Dan and had sat quietly, grateful to be included, but refusing to impose in any way. Rorschach had to agree that that didn’t make sense. 

“I can look into it,” he offered finally and Nite Owl got flustered all over again.

“What? NO. God, no.” He shook his head. “I made enough of an ass of myself leaving at halftime when I got too nervous to sit there between them. No. I’ll call Hollis tomorrow and ask him flat out.” And while he was clearly still distracted, they did manage to track down a mob snitch and put the fear into an ambitious slumlord. It was something, so they shook hands and parted ways for the night. 

Afterwards, Rorschach couldn't help but head to the junkyard to see if Mason and his houseguest were still up. There was a light in the window, so he climbed the fence and crept around to the opposite window for a peek. Mason was there, sitting by a lamp and squinting at a book. Dozing on his shoulder was a man Rorschach didn’t recognize, even knowing who to expect. There was nothing mystical or mysterious about the thin, wasted face. There was still some signs of the first Nite Owl in Mason. If the other old man had ever been Moloch, it was long gone. 

Rorschach’s view was suddenly blocked by a dog’s face. It barked at him and he ducked away quickly to the other window. He heard Mason shush the dog and when he could see again, could tell that the noise had jolted Jacobi awake. 

“Sorry,” Jacobi was saying. “Sorry.” His movements were uncoordinated and he seemed dazed. 

“It’s all right,” Mason said. They settled back down again and Rorschach was shocked at how naturally Jacobi’s head returned to Mason’s shoulder and how little awkwardness there was when Mason’s arm wrapped around him. “The doctor said you’d be drowsy. It’s ok.”

Doctor. So Jacobi was as unhealthy as he looked. Was that it then? Had he conned the good-hearted old hero into taking care of him under pretense of being ill? Or was he really sick and Mason had found out? Either way, the intimacy of their contact made Rorschach’s stomach tighten. It was wrong somehow, especially when he and his own partner barely touched any more than was necessary or appropriate. 

“Sorry about earlier,” Jacobi mumbled. “Your friend…” 

“Don’t worry,” Mason said. His hand rose to brush over Jacobi’s ear to his jaw. It was nothing, just a tender little movement that barely filled a second, but it made Rorschach’s jaw and fists clench as tight as his stomach. What was that? What was Mason thinking? The tips of the dog’s ears became visible at his window again, so Rorschach hurried away before it could bark. 

At least he knew why Daniel had been so rattled. He felt unsteady himself at how weird and unfair the whole thing was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollis was glad to heard from Dan the next day and said so.

“Sorry, I bailed like that,” Dan said. “I wasn’t sure how much to say or how much he already knew…”

“We should’ve discussed strategy beforehand,” Hollis agreed. “I didn’t tell how I knew you, and he didn’t ask. He always had a mind like greased lightning, so he may’ve guessed, but he’s, he’s got other things on his mind, Danny. I don’t think you need to worry.”

“All right,“ Dan said after a pause. “I trust you. Will you tell me what’s going on, though?”

“He’s sick,” Hollis said. “They told him he didn’t have long. He doesn’t have anybody and when I met him and knew him, he finally had someone to tell about it. I couldn’t leave him to sit in the dark and let it eat him up with no one to know or care. That’s no way to die, Danny.” 

Dan let that turn over in his head a few times. Hollis was content to wait. 

“He’s dying?” he finally asked. Then, because he couldn’t help but be suspicious. “You’re sure?”

“They’re trying something new with him,” Hollis said. “It‘s breaking him down, but it‘s supposed to be doing the same to the cancer. If it works, he might still have a few years.”

“It if doesn’t?” Dan was beginning to feel like a jerk about this. 

“If it doesn’t,” Hollis echoed and there was a pause so full of sadness that Dan was kicking himself for even bringing it up. “He wants to try to make it until next 4th of July. He’s got a thing for fireworks. He says New Years is fine, but he’d like to see the 4th one more time anyway.”

That was high on the list of the saddest things Dan had heard that morning and he hung his head.

“Oh God, Hollis, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’d be concerned if I found out you were bunking with the Underboss, too.”

“Aha, but I have a partner who would no more stand for that than he would flap his arms and fly to the moon.”

“Hah!” Hollis laugh was loud and sincere, but he quieted immediately afterward. Jacobi must’ve been napping. “Nice to be cared about, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” Dan admitted. He knew what Hollis really meant by that and sighed. “Ok. I get it. Not sure I like it, but I know you know what you’re doing.” Then: “When you say bunking….”

Hollis didn’t laugh out loud this time, but Dan could hear it in his voice. 

“Now, Dan,” he said. “Blue-collar grease monkey, I may be, but I do strive to be a gentleman and a gracious host. Neither of those would answer that question.” 

Dan had to laugh too, but it wasn’t so funny when he hung up the phone and turned to find Rorschach standing there. He jumped and swore and was almost angry until he realized how agitated his partner was.

“Explanation satisfactory?” Rorschach hissed and Dan’s irritation quickly became caution. 

“Not…. entirely….” he said. He took a careful step forward. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” It was just a growl, and then Rorschach was moving, pacing, arms jerking angrily. He got that way when he hadn’t slept much, Dan remembered from long stake outs. He used anger to fuel the engines when there wasn’t anything else for them to run on. He shook his head. “Think there’s more going on between them than-”

“I think you’re right,” Dan interrupted. Rorschach was surprised, but nodded. 

“Get Mason to meet you somewhere,” he said. “Leave Moloch to me.” His gloves creaked over his knuckles. “Get some real answers.”

Dan stared very much like his chosen symbol and then, without changing expression, very emphatically said: “ ** _No_**.” 

Rorschach was surprised all over again. He started to argue, but Dan gripped his arms and stared him in the eye as if the mask wasn’t there. Hand and eye contact combined was enough to get a choked little noise out of Rorschach and he froze like a deer in headlights. 

“Hollis is all right with it, whatever it is,” Dan said, slowly and carefully as if he was just realizing it himself. “And if he’s all right, I can live with it too. So can you.” 

Rorschach rallied up for another try at outrage. 

“If Hollis had investigated you to be sure you were a good partner for me, you would have been furious,” Dan said. Rorschach went rigid at the very thought. “And you would never trust him again, either. He is not going to appreciate our interest in his business, and I am going to have to side with him in that. Ok?” His grip tightened when Rorschach didn’t answer. “OK??”

“Mason should know better than to trust Moloch.” Rorschach growled. “Could’ve tricked him somehow. Taken advantage of generous nature.” Dan didn’t tell him that Silk Spectre had said the exact thing about Rorschach at the last meeting he had missed. He just sighed and waited for Rorschach to settle down. 

“He’s no sucker,” Dan said. “He’s a mask and a cop and has worked with the public as a mechanic. His bullshit detector is on pretty high.“ Rorschach grumbled. He didn’t exactly nod, but his head dipped so Dan couldn’t stare him down anymore. 

“What if Mason gets hurt?“ he asked. It was a cheap shot to end an argument with, but Dan took it seriously. He was quiet, still looking into Rorschach’s face. Rorschach could almost see the steel pieces that made up Nite Owl fit themselves together behind his eyes, the armor in place under the skin.

“Not much is worse than trust betrayed,” he finally said. “But if it comes to that, I bet I’ll be able to think of something that is.” Rorschach couldn’t find anything wrong with that, so he nodded, relaxing a little. It wasn’t really an agreement, but Dan let him go. 

“Come on,” he said, stepping away. “Let’s get something to eat and maybe a nap, huh?” Rorschach put up a halfhearted mutter about not needing either, but fell into step a little too quickly to not be hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been Rorschach’s idea to drop by in costume that night, just to make sure Jacobi knew that masks had each others’ backs. Just to make an impression. Dan had tried to talk him out of it, but quickly realized that if he didn’t go, Rorschach would go on his own and that would be worse. He tried to call Hollis to give him a heads up, but there was no answer. That only fueled Rorschach’s suspicions, but Dan wasn’t worried until they got there and saw the car parked in the drive, and all the lights out.

“Maybe they just turned in early,” he offered. Rorschach just made one of his sounds and checked the door. It was locked, so he moved around the corner. Dan hissed at him to stop it. “Let’s just go back!“ But then they both heard the muffled cry from inside. Instinct kicked in and they both scrambled for the nearest window. 

No lights were on inside and Rorschach already had worked his fingers under the window. He nodded to Dan for help. It had an inch lock on it, just enough to let a little air in on a nice day, and just enough to let another breathless whimper out. They both froze, listening to what could’ve been a slow scuffle in the dark room. 

“D-don’t have to do this…” It was Jacobi’s voice, sounding too lost to be a threat. 

“I want to,” Mason said. It was a simple statement that silenced whatever the rest of that argument might’ve been. The two masks outside weren’t even breathing to hear what going on. There was the sound of fabric and furniture being moved against, familiar enough to make Rorschach scowl. He almost didn’t recognize the soft sounds he was hearing. It wasn’t until a half-stifled moan began to keep time with the gentle creak that it occurred to him what it was. 

His stomach lurched. It was slower and gentler than the creak and squeak he remembered from childhood. They weren’t ramming the couch against the wall with their voices raising in more and more filthy insults like his neighbors. But, he knew what that was, what they were doing. He looked up at Dan when he heard the click of the goggles’ setting changing and saw his partner’s face set grimly under them. They had to be sure. 

Dan peeked over the window, pretty sure what he was going to see, and mortified at the thought that they might look up and see him spying on them. It wasn’t the full night vision, he didn’t need details, just to know that everything really was all right. He could see the outline of Jacobi’s head hanging over the arm of the couch. Hollis’ silhouette was bent over him. On the couch was a mass of body heat and slow, deliberate movement. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what was going on. 

An elbow crooked out of the outline, indicating a hand on the move, and there was another groan, or maybe two of them in the same breath. 

“Why?” Edgar croaked suddenly. “Never… never even _tried_ to touch me when I was.. was…“ Hollis did something that made his voice trail off into a wheeze. When Edgar could speak again, he sounded near tears. “Why _now_ when I’m _this_??”

“Would you have let me?” Hollis sounded honestly curious. Edgar didn‘t answer right away and there were more quick, wet sounds. “When we were both young and powerful? Would you have let a well-meaning idiot with really no idea what he was doing paw at you this way? Could you have stood for it?“

“You wouldn’t have,” Edgar moaned. “You were always so good. Too good.” His voice trailed off again. The pace of the noises began to pick up and the voices broke into short little cries. Dan was backing away. He gestured silently at Rorschach. _Come on, come on. We have to go. That’s enough. We HAVE to go._ Rorschach started to let the window ease back down but a soft wail of “Nite Owl!” from inside froze him in place again. Dan had to grab him and drag him away, back to the ship, away from this, to let everyone have some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollis didn’t hear the click of the window. Under his hands, Edgar was rolling helplessly, getting his legs tangled trying to find enough purchase to arch up. Gratitude overwhelmed him. It had been such a good day. Edgar had felt energetic enough to go for a drive that morning, the doctor had said there was progress, and mutual swapping of old stories had turned into a mutual nap as they dozed off on each other in the warmth of the afternoon. He had woken up to find Edgar watching him, head against his shoulder. 

“You ok?” he had asked. Edgar had smiled. 

“Yes,” he said. “Thank you.” Then he had pressed a kiss to the corner of Hollis' mouth and even as chaste and gentle as it was, Hollis had still held him to keep him from pulling away. From there it had been easy. He had hooked an arm around Edgar’s neck to let his head rest in the crook of his elbow and nuzzled against the lips that started to tremble. Edgar’s hand was shaking too, but it slid up to touch his cheek and ear and all the places their fingers had brushed before this. 

The kiss intensified, still tasting faintly of the too-sweet tea Edgar liked. Hollis scooped his thin legs up into his lap and palmed the boney hip. That had been all the wooing Edgar needed. He moaned into Hollis’ mouth and clutched him close, and they toppled slowly backwards onto the couch. Edgar’s head could be set against the armrest, which freed both of Hollis‘ hands to roam over the sharp cheekbones down to his chest. 

Nibbling the points of Edgar’s strange little ears made him squirm. He kept his eyes closed and let his fingers map out Hollis’ face, maybe not wanting to see and remember how heavily time weighed on his own features. Hollis mouthed down his throat to make him whimper and then bit down to make him cry out. The sound made all the hair on his body tingle and then Edgar was writhing to press up against him. Hollis pressed back and the shift and grind of their bodies was effortless.

It was slow-building, long enough for Edgar to lose what remained of his composure as the electric friction ate away at both of them. When Hollis tried to assure him that he wanted this, he thought Edgar would come right there, but he only increased the pace until the were both moaning. Another bite to the throat lifted Edgar’s hips enough that his pants could be scooted down. Pressed skin to skin was clumsy and almost painful until Hollis got his hands in to steady them both against each other. Edgar wrapped one hand around them too, and used the other to anchor on Hollis’ shoulder. 

They ground and rutted against each other. The toothache throb and the burning sweetness and the way it lit fireworks in both their vision finally wrenched the question of why out of Edgar. It was too late for that question. His own answer probably didn’t make any sense, but then Edgar’s eyes were open and searching and he was whispering how good Hollis was, pronouncing the word like it was something sacred and rare in the world.

Old strength reawakened in his blood with the rush of tenderness. Hollis would never be that young or strong and idealistic again, but the part of him that had made it possible in the old days was still there. It surged to life, flooding him with power he hadn’t felt in years. If the windows rattled, it was only because everything was. Edgar felt it too, because he called it by name as they both shook and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rorschach was in such a scandalized state that calming him down was helping Dan deal with his own aghast embarrassment. 

“Shouldn’t!” Rorschach snarled, pacing again. “Shouldn’t have-”

“It was your idea!” Dan reminded him. 

“No!” Rorschach rounded on him, fists tight. “Isn’t Nite Owl anymore. You are! Shouldn’t call your name when… Doing. THAT…” He quivered and then crammed his hands into his pockets to stalk the ship’s available space again. Was that really what had him in such a snit? As horrified as he had been at the thought of a retired hero and villain humping each other like sweaty teenagers, the fact that his partner’s name had been wailed completely derailed his disgust. 

“It’s not exactly the voice I hear calling it in my fantasies either,” Dan said, stopping him in his tracks. “But it’s what we get for eavesdropping.” 

Rorschach whipped around and grabbed him by the cape. Dan didn’t resist being pulled into glare range. As furious as he seemed, the blots were still moving slowly, even as Rorschach’s angry breathing billowed the mask out below them. 

“Why would-” Rorschach started to demand and Dan actually had to think of something before the whole question got out.

“They have things in common!” It sounded weak and Rorschach snorted. “Common history then. They’re… both alone. Maybe, maybe taking care of each other, y’know led to something else?”

“Faugh,” Rorschach spat. That was a new noise from him. He dropped his grip on the cape but didn‘t step away. “Mason didn’t seem the type to be motivated by pity.” He made the last work sound filthy. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Dan sighed and rubbed at the headache he could feel brewing. “Look, I don’t know why. It doesn’t change anything. It’s not any of our business.” Rorschach started to say something else and Dan held up his hands to stop it. “No. Listen. The only way it would have anything to do with me is if Hollis and I had been involved.” Rorschach sputtered. “Which we are not. I’m surprised, yes. I’ll go as far as to say shocked. But I’m not jealous or horrified and I’m not going to stop going over there for beer night.” 

Saying that helped. It was true and Dan felt himself relax a little bit. He was able to smile and dared to give Rorschach a hug. 

“If it was you hurt or sick,” he began and Rorschach went very still. “I would do whatever I thought you needed.” The little shiver that went through Rorschach at that could’ve meant anything, but he didn’t try to pull away. They stood like that until the console chimed and Dan had to go back to piloting. Rorschach sank into his seat too. 

“What,” he said and then hesitated. Dan waited, but it wasn’t until they plunged into the river that he felt safe enough to say it. Even then, it was just a mumble. “What voice do you imagine calling you?”

“Well…” Dan really didn’t know if Rorschach could handle another wave of outrage without having something pop somewhere. “There’s only a few people who _would_.” He didn’t elaborate from there and he could feel eyes boring into his skull. When he risked a glance over, the blots were a swirl of dark explosions, morphing too quickly to make out any shapes at all. The movement that he really noticed though, was the way the throat under them bobbed with a swallow when their eyes met again. 

“It’s all right,” he said again, letting Rorschach take that in whatever context he would. The only answer was a distracted, maybe dazed little nod, but it was enough.


End file.
